CNAS-Tale
CNAS-Tale is the official AU for the character Crazy Nude Artist Sans. CNAS-Tale follows the adventures of CNAS and his friends exploring the multiverse and creating art for AUs with bad / no art. CNAS-Tale was made by TheNitroFlamer (The real one, not either of the character ones). Parts of the AU The CNAS-Tale story is being made as a visual sprite comic on TNF's deviantart page. Links to each part will be left here once completed. Prologue * 0.25: CNAS' Interview (Intro to CNAS) * 0.5: TheNitroFlamer's Interview (Intro to TNF) * 0.75: Memes, memes, the cause of Photoshop CNAS (Intro to The Meme Lord and Savior of Munchkin Land) Main Story Chapter 1 # Getting off to a "Dark" beginning # AUs, AUs everywhere! # AUs, AUs everywhere: Battle of the 'Century' part 1: Cue the new character! # AUs, AUs everywhere: Battle of the 'Century' part 2: Action, a lot of action! And it doesn't have CNAS! What fun! # The Meat Factory # The Meat Factory part 2: This is probably why this location was never made. That, and the awful music made for the location. # The Meat Factory part 3: The corrupt monarchy # The Meat Factory part 4: The Doctor # The Meat Factory part 5: Down with The Doctor (Finale) Chapter 2 # Flamer VS CNAS: DDR (TBA) # The legend of the whistling pinwheel (TBA) # Yeah, we ant got a joke title for this one, it's related to Vampire-verse. Wait, we could of used a Castlevania joke... S***! (TBA) Shorts Shorts are little chapters usually not relating to the main series but may be related to events that have/will happen. * 1: SOULS (Deviantart Version) # Miscellaneous stories These are stories that may or may not be canon to the CNAS-Tale continuity, created by the official CNAS-Tale creators/contributors (TheNitroFlamer and TheUnderTaleFan355). Not... CNAS-Tale? Not... CNAS-Tale is just a parody series made in between each short and main chapter to keep people entertained while waiting, created by TheNitroFlamer. # ShamelessSelf-promotionTale TheUnderTaleFan355's stories These are the adventures starring TheUnderTaleFan355 throughout the Undertale multiverse, created by IRL TheUnderTaleFan355. Whether it's canon or not is currently undecided. # The First Chapter. Part 1 (More Coming soon) Inhabitants of the AU Main * Crazy Nude Artist Sans (CNAS) * TheNitroFlamer (TNF, CNAS-Tale Version) * Sans.T * Century Gothic (CNAS-Tale version) * Times New Roman (TNR, CNAS-Tale Version * Impact * TheUnderTaleFan355 (CNAS-Tale version) Recurring * Consolas * The Doctor * Dark!Sans (Not completely Canon to source AU) * Ink!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Dream!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Create!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Dark!Papyrus (Not completely Canon to source AU) * Error!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Nightmare!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Blueberry (Non Canon to source AU) * UTAUWikiTale TNF (Not completely Canon to source AU) * S.T (Non Canon to source AU) * Gradient (Non Canon to source AU) * Paperjam (Non Canon to source AU) * S.K (Non Canon to source AU) * Beyond!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) Unrevealed * Fixedsys Undecided role N/A Locations in the AU * The Picasso Pad * The Creative Realm * Any / Every AU * Omega Timeline * The Meat Factory Trivia * This AU was originally just about CNAS, but because of TNF's large ego, he was added to the AU as a main character. ** TNF decided to make CNAS-Tale TNF one part of an entity (The other half being UTAUWikiTale TNF) to make things confusing. *** This is because TNF never likes to make things related to Undertale simple. **** This is because he once found Undertale a confusing mess. * In this AU, Paperjam and Gradient are two halves of the same entity (N/A). Category:CNAS-Tale Category:AUs Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters Category:Comedic Category:Parodies